Pups Save Police Day "part 3"
Pups save Police Day "Part 3" This is the third part of my story This was done by Takota95 Summary This is the third part "Enjoy"! Character Main Characters Takota Smoky Rocky Chase Story After the "Rebels take "The Republic Of the North" Takota, Chase, Rocky, and Smoky are Forced to flee for there lives. They take a Gun ship from the cities Citadel and from there they head a hundred miles out of the city to an old abandoned imperial residence and Church built into the Mountain side. From there they plan there next moves and discover more about Takota's secret past and then mobalize their remaining resources and Pup Power to defeat the "Rebels" Before they can weaponize "The black eyed Ruby" while it is threatened Police Day and the rest of the Country. Back round Info The "Rebels" have plagued the "Trussain United Union" for years, especialy during the Countries War engulfed Periods, but shortly after the New Long Lasting Peace brought down from "God", The Police and Army forces were finally able to get a hold of the problem then track down, arrest, put on trial and then Eraticate the Criminals and Thugs. Only until during the attack on and taking of "The Republic of The North" it was discovered that a small pocket remained of the "Rebels" as they are now out for blood and revenge. "Rebels" and other "Back round Info" The origins of the "Rebels" is unknown, all that is known of where come from is that they emerged from a small swamp outside the Trussain United Union's borders, after "The Long Lasting Peace" Brought done from "God" and put in place by Takota the country had a new unification and the Country and Government was reorganized from a War and expansion to Peace and Prosperity. During the War Era Trussia was ruled by the old Government Trussain United Federation, and its army The "Trussain Imperial Army" as well as the Police force The Elite. Once the country Reorganized it was time for a new government, army, and police force for the new era of peace. The new government formed was the "Trussain United Union" under the Ruling class "The Primary Union" and the new armed forces "T.R.A" The "Trussain Republican Army" as well as the T.S.F, The Trussain Security Forces. "The Elite" was moved to Speacial Ops and peace keeping operations. The "Rebels" themselves are a very mysterious beings as the are shadow figures that have an ability to shape shift into people or pups, no one knows where they came from. Even though after examining the swamp were they come from Trussains Scientists could not find any thing Conclusive, they did study remains and discovered some ways to defeat them. A "Rebel" is nothing but an criminal and a thug, they highly intelligent and hunt in packs. The reason they hunt in packs is because is that they feed on misery and fear, they will secrete "Gartonic Acid" from there bodies to paralyze there victims and they stay feed and leave. They never kill their victims as they will just keep coming back again and again for the thrill of the hunt. They were considered a plague during the "War Era" and attacks grew even worst due lack of Millitary and police for a time, but once the "Era of Peace" happened Trussain United Union" was formed the Country was split Into 5 self governing states, Military, and Police districts for just such a problem. Many of the "Rebels" Leaders were put on trial and sentenced to life in the countries most harsh prisons and it was then later voted by "THe Primary Unions War and Defence Councils to eradicate, the last remaining pockets of resistance, as the "Rebels" were chased back to the swamp which lead to 'The Seven Days Battle. This was the last conflict by fought by Trussia before securing peace, as the swamp itself was bombed and shot by the Navy and Air Force, there by ending it, or so the Trussains thought. After Fleeing the City the Pups head to and old abandoned residence and Church, upon going through miles of endless mountains they come upon the vast structure, as they land and exit the Gun Ship they come upon a large ornate door. To get in Takota puts his paw upon a scanning pad, and then right before them the door opens, while at the same time years of dust spues out covering all the Pups ' Chase: ''He starts sneezing eraticly from all the dust Rocky: There's so much dust and it is everywhere! Takota: Yea that happens after a while, just dust your selves of and get inside quickly, it will get to about 50 below in just 20 minutes. '''All the Pups run in as the door slams behind them. Smoky: WOW! this pLace is huge! Rocky: It is Amazing! Chase: What is this Place. It is a former Home and church of Mine, long since abandoned? Pups Why? Takota: I tell you, follow me to my office and I will explain. All the Pups Follow Takota down a long dark hallway over a walk way in the old Church Sanctuary until they reach another large door, as the door opens the Pups all walk into the office and stumble old paintings and artifacts . ''' Smoky: So why has this place bin abandoned Takota? Takota: It was abandoned because I ordered it to be, this place is full of stress and hardships of the past, my past. There is a limit to helping everyone and that takes its tole. Chase: Remember that stuff was then, but this is now. Smoky: yea shouldn't have to stress about the past. Rocky: Yea, Takota Takota: I know, but You pups have not seen what I have, War, Combat, and out of control criminals, then the stress of protecting others, my family and this nation, so much preasure and so little time. I have not actually slept for 35 full moons I think, I just sit up in the tree at the look at thinking. Chase: is there any we can do to help? Takota: you Pups have already, You Pups I have given me the most relaxed feeling in ages And I thank you. Smoky: One more thing Takota, are really the king? Takota: No, many see me that way, but no I am the supreme head of state, but only intervene in affairs when needed. Now back to the task at hand. I will get the generator running and scan the city to see how many "REBELS" we are dealing with. Chase: How many are there? Takota: About a thousand and they are multiplying. Chase: How is that possible Takota: It is Possible Because.. '''Smoky runs in an interups Smoky: Pups, Pups!!!! Chase: What is it Smoky Smoky: There is something wrong with Rocky, He is frozen, what are we going to do??????? Chase: Smoky, you are a Police Pup Trainee, you must calm down. Takota: Chase is right, and smoky if what you are saying is true then that means that "Rebal" is here. Chase: Um, Takota you never told us much about these "rebels" besides them being Criminals and thugs. Takota: They are Criminals and Thugs, but there is also more, they are some sort of "Shape Shifting Shadow Demons" that also feed off of fear and misery. Smoky: But Pups! what about my brother Rocky he still frozen! will he stay like that forever! Chase: Smoky! Smoky: Sorry Chase. Takota: No smoky, Rocky is in a hibernating state and will be find just as long as the "Rebel" is not hovering around him, now both you swallow these pills, it will make you temporaly immune to the "Gray tonic acid", I also have some for Rocky we need to get going to the lower level, Smoky, where is rocky when you both were attacked. Smoky: We were in the Sactuary looking at the stained glass. Takota: Why did you both leave the Study? Smoky: I wondered of ands Rocky came looking for, so it is my fault for what happened! Takota: No it is not Smoky, even if you did not wonder off anyone could of been attached, now keep calm I will help Rocky so do not worry. Chase: Wait Pups do that here that Smoky: Look it is Rocky, Takota: That's not Rocky, Chase, Smoky get done. Takota jumps up on his hind legs, jumps over the his desk, while at the same time pulling out a loaded Double Barrel Shotgun. Smoky: Don't hurt my brother!!! Chase is holding Smoky back ' Takota: THAT isn't you brother, and I will prove it to!!!!!!!!!! Rocky "REBEL": Guys what's going on, why does Takota have a Gun pointing at me! Smoky: Rocky Your OK!!! Takota: Hi Rocky, Smoky said you both got ambushed and you were paralyzed. Rocky "Rebel": No, my brother is probably just making up stories. Takota: Smoky are you making any of this up what happened, tell me now. Smoky: No, I wondered off Smoky found me, then there was all this terrible smelling orange gas, I think that is what happened, but Rocky is here, so I don't know Takota: Rocky let me see your eyes '''After Rocky raised his head at Takota,he saw a black and soiless glare, and the he knew the truth. Takota raised his shotgun aimed at fired at Rocky, while this happened a screeching hiss came from rocky as he flew across the room, Smoky screaming as it all it unfolded. Rocky landed out in a dark hallway, but a few minutes later a 6 foot shadow figure was standing in the door way, just looking at the Pups with hainus intentions. As this occurred the figure then released a Howling Screeching Hiss, which paralyzed chase and Smoky as the Figure tried releasing its orange Gary Tonic Acid, but before this happened Takota shot the last shell from his Shotgun. ' Chase: What was THAT! Smoky: That was AWFULL! Takota: THat was a "REBEL", up close and personal! Chase: is it dead! Takota: Nope. takes more then buckshot, either takes some powerful light or extreme heat, here I show you. Smoky: Wait whys it so hot. Chase: Look, the rebel its dissolving. Takota: Wait that's it! '''After coming up with a plan Takota runs over to a safe and retrieves a Needle, Ornate sword and a large blue diamond, then after the first priorty was to help paralyzed, and this happened when Takota gave him a anti venom, after a few minute it took affect and Rocky came to with no harm what so ever from the attack Rocky: Pups, what happened I feel stiff. Smoky: Rocky, Rocky, Rocky!! your OK!! Takota: Take it easy Rocky you were attacked and have been paralyzed the last few hours. Rocky: Paralyzed, by what Smoky: By wanna those Rebels, Rocky! Rocky: "REBELS" Chase: Yes those things are AWFULL and need to be stopped, We have spent the last several hours fighting one that looked like you because they can shape shift. Takota: The reason for that is Chase and Rocky is so they can blend in, hunt their prey, and they will die do to exposure to light or heat that is why they fled back to this reigon's. Rocky: So what is the plan to stop them? Takota: With this diamond, "The Rebels" are planning to weaponize the Black Eyed Ruby and if I am correct they have waited for the Blood Moon to do so> Chase: I do not understand Rocky: How do you know what their plan is, we all left in such a hurry, and did not find out anything, and how is that Takota: Well it is quite simple The Blood Moon is a rare occurrence in the lunar calendar in this region, the last time it happened, The Black Eyed Ruby acted very strange, it produce a amount energy that drove everything electronic to go crazy. Upon closer inspection I discovered The Back Eyed Ruby could be weaponized from this reaction of the Blood Moon, but from this but it never happened, do to The Long Lasting Peace. Chase: Wait Takota you were going to make that weapon, you think there are building. Takota: Yes this is my fault I am sorry, but you have to understand we were at war for so long, but when The Long Lasting Peace was established such ideas and weapons were forgotten and scrapped. Work In Progress '"The Republic of The North during the blood moon within 24 hrs ' Category:Fanon Stories Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Fanon Characters